Many forms of flexible and reclining chairs are generally known. For example, the following patents to Charles O. Perry disclose improvements to such chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,466 discloses a reclining chair having multi-axis pivotal support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,712 discloses a flexible tubular chair having a unique pivotal back arrangement and well suited for high density stacking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,094 discloses a flexible tubular chair incorporating the pivotal back arrangement of the '712 patent but including a unique support fork that provides improved reclining for the flexible chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,394 discloses an improved flexible stacking chair wherein chairs with or without arms may be stacked interchangeably.